


艹粉吗？大明星！（10）

by yunshenbuzhichu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu
Kudos: 257





	艹粉吗？大明星！（10）

拉

拉

拉

拉

拉

酒精发酵的空气在昏黄的灯光下十分暧昧，赤裸的身躯交缠，肖战只觉得全身都滚烫不已，唯有不停在身上游走的双手可以带来丝丝凉意，他便忍不住扭着身子，希望那双手可以抚摸得再多一点。

王一博压在肖战身上，埋在他的颈侧，色情地舔吻着敏感部位，引得人一阵又一阵地颤抖，汗水从额头滑下，滴在肖战的喉结，又蜿蜒滑下胸膛，王一博便顺着亮晶晶的痕迹一路舔吻下来，双手不停在他身上揉捏抚摸，探寻可以让他发出更多声音的地方。

王一博嘶哑着声音在肖战耳边问到:“战哥，知道我是谁吗？”

俊美的脸庞过分放大，给肖战带来了极大的冲击力，他带着醉后的奶音说到:“你是王一博……”

上挑的瑞凤眼染上了情欲的绯红，看过来时风情万种，眼神里却又是万分纯真。怎么会有人能把妖媚和纯洁融为一体，勾得人魂牵梦绕，恨不得把他揉碎了拆骨入腹，又恨不得把他捧在手心里千方百计地宠着。

王一博只觉得全身的热流都往下腹涌去，再次问到:“那你知道我们在做什么吗？”

肖战睁着水汪汪的大眼睛说:“我在艹粉啊……”

王一博轻笑了一声，学着追星的那些小妹妹软软地喊到:“对，哥哥可记住了，别醒了就耍赖啊……”

于是双手便更加放肆，往下逡巡，抚过劲瘦的腰肢，在腰窝那里轻轻地揉捏。

腰窝里传来的触感过于刺激，肖战一下子就被逼出了眼泪，像小兽一样呜咽了一声，揪着枕头无声地哭泣，看起来无助极了，激起了人的凌虐欲，十分想要去欺负他。

肖战咬着唇控诉到:“不对……这不对……”

王一博加重了手劲，舔着他唇下的小痣问:“什么不对？”

“嗯……啊……我……我要在上面……”

王一博笑了笑说:“好。”

于是王一博双手环着肖战的腰一发力，两人的位置就上下对调了，肖战分着腿坐在王一博腰上，两人的火热私密部位瞬间紧密相贴。

“嗯……哈……”肖战发出一声舒服的喟叹，天鹅般的雪白颈项高高扬起，整个背部绷出优美的曲线。

王一博看得心下一动，握着他的腰肢就开始挺动，两人的性器就紧紧贴在一起摩擦，快感传遍四肢百骸。

频率越来越快，肖战向后仰着身子，撑在床上，无力地承受着层层堆积的快感，咬着唇发出魅惑的声音。

最后，王一博忍不住又翻身把人压在身下，搂着人用力挺了几下，随着一声高亢的呻吟，两人同时射了出来。

王一博看着肖战沉沉睡去的脸庞，再看看自己又立正的小兄弟，无奈地去了卫生间。

拉

拉

拉

拉

拉


End file.
